How to train your dragon: The Stranger
by neobendium
Summary: When a stranger washes up on Berk's shores, Hiccup must find out why the dragons are acting strange around her. Find out the shocking truth. DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or its characters. I own only my character (s) First story, please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone its my first story! hope u like it oh ya i dont own HTTYD just my character and her power... He he cliffhanger!**

Chapter 1

One day, Hiccup and Toothless were flying around Berk on watch for raids. Toothless suddenly started acting strange, bucking and swerving.

"What is it, Bud?" asked Hiccup.

_Grunt! Grrr._

Then Toothless, without warning, dived toward the beach. When they landed, Hiccup dismounted and looked around. What he saw astounded him. There was pieces of broken raft everywhere, and among it was an unconscious black-haired girl. "Toothless, we need to get her to Berk, and fast."

_Mrrrrrhmmm_

"Oh stop it, of course you can!"

A few minutes later, a disgruntled Toothless and a worried Hiccup arrived in Berk's town square with the unconscious girl.

Astrid came running to his side. "Who is this?" she asked.

"I don't know, Astrid. Toothless found her on the beach among pieces of broken raft."

"Were the pieces scorched? She might be a warrior of Alvin the Treacherous!"

"I didn't really look. She might die soon, though, so let's get her somewhere warm. She must have been wrecked recently, though, because she is still wet from crashing."

"Bring her to the Great Hall," a booming voice commanded.

Hiccup turned suddenly. "Dad!"

Stoick sighed. "You were expecting Thor?"

"No, I-"

"Never mind."

_Three days and several close brushes with death later:_

"Where...where am I?"

"In Berk's Great Hall."

"Who are you?"

"Astrid."

The black-haired girl sat up and clutched her head. "Owww!"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up norse girl names but unfortunately there were none that meant dragon heart so Iona will have to do. It means "Born on an island"

**Chapter 2**

The black-haired girl shook hands with Hiccup. "Astrid? Is that her name?" when Hiccup nodded, she continued. "Astrid told me you and your dragon saved me from the beach. Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Hiccup. You?"

"Iona."

"Well, Iona, welcome to Berk. My father, Soic the Vast, wants to ask you some questions."

Iona seemed to pale a bit. "About what, excatly?"

"Umm, the ususal. Where you're from, who your parents are, and what dragon you want to ride."

"OK."

As they walked, Hiccup noticed that the dragons seemed to shy away from Iona, even the sociable Terrible Terrors. _"I wonder why they are all so jumpy?"_ he thought anxiously. _"I hope there is not a case of Dragon Flu going around. That's the last thing we need right now."_

When they reached Hiccup's house, Iona got nervous again. "Did something happen... with me? In my sleep?"

"No... why?"

"Just wondering." She souded relieved.

_"She is definetly hiding something," _Hiccup thought. _"Why else would she be so nervous? Maybe Astrid was right, and she is a spy from Alvin!"_

They walked in, and Iona took a seat. Before Stoic could, though, Hiccup asked him, "Could we talk in private for a moment, dad?"

"Of course, son! Iona, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Hiccup practically dragged his dad into the other room. "Dad, Iona's hiding something. She kept asking if there was a particular reason you wanted to see her, and was so nervous the nearer we got. She even asked if something happened in her sleep!"

"Alright, son, I'll ask her about it."

"Just... be subtle, OK, dad?"

"Scince when am I not subtle?" with that, he walked back into the room with Iona.

"Dad, you're never subtle." Hiccup mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is the second time I had to type this because I forgot to save it before I logged out! XD Dummy me. BTW, plz review but no swearing.

**Chapter 3**

Iona squirmed in her seat as the whispered conversation went on in the other room. _"Should I come clean? Reveal my secret? My life would be so much easier that way!"_she thought. _"But then again, it might turn out like last time!"_

Then Soic the Vast, great red beard flowing, walked into the room.

_"I will tell the truth, just not the whole truth,"_ she decided.

Stoic sat down. "Where are you from, Iona? My son has some suspicions that you are from Alvin's kingdom."

In the other room, Hiccup groaned to himself. "Really subtle, dad. Nice one."

Iona sighed. "He would be right, but not as a citizen or warrior. A slave and prisoner is more like it. The rubble you found me among is the remains of a slave ship. Go ahead and look at it if you want, the mark of a slaver is on it."

Stoic frowned. "How can we be sure you were on a slaver?"

Iona rolled up her sleeve, and there was branded into her arm the slave mark. Then she held out her wrists. On them was the chafings of irons.

Stoic visibly relaxed. "Well, Iona, it looks like you have had a tough life. Here on Berk you won't have to be a slave. Just one more question, though, why did you ask my son if anything had happened in your sleep?"

She looked afraid for a moment, then composed herself quickly. "Oh, nothing, just sometimes I sleepwalk."

Hiccup grunted quietly. "Yeah, just like Toothless loves eels for breakfast. Something is wrong here, Iona, and I WILL find out what is wrong with you." Then he walked out to the table. "Come on, Iona, let's go sign you up for Dragon Training and pick out your dragon egg."

Iona smiled at him. "No, thanks. I don't need a dragon. And I worked with dragons at my last master's house."

"If you don't want a dragon, that's fine. But you do need training. End of discussion. Let's go."

Iona sighed. "Fine. I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi this took FOREVER because chapter 3 was annoying me... oh well writers block is just part of life. Why havent i gotten any reviews yet? :( PLZ PLZ PLZ review!

**Chapter 4**

Outside, Iona told Hiccup, "I may have no education, no family, and no home yet, but that dosen't mean I'm stupid. I know more about dragons than YOU do!"

Hiccup glared at her. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Ummmm, no particular reason?" Iona quavered.

"Listen, I KNOW you are hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Iona sighed and turned to him, her bright, almost glowing, green eyes looking at him sorrowfully. "Some things are better left to mystery. Don't delve into this secret. You might get in over your head." With that, she ran into the woods.

Hiccup leaped onto Toothless. "Let's go get the gang, Bud!" _The chase was on! _

The rest of the teens were training in the Academy. "Guys! Hurry! Iona ran off!"

"What?" asked Astrid unbelivingly.

"Come on! I'll tell you on the way!"

Soon they were in the air, soaring above the woods. "OK, so I confronted her and told her I knew she had a secret. She looked at me and said: 'Some things are better left to mystery. Don't delve into this secret. You might get in over your head.' Then she ran. Oh yeah, have you noticed her eyes? The pupils are ovalish, with the points up! They remind me of dragon eyes."

"I HAVE noticed!" said Astid.

Suddenly, Fishlegs cried, "I see Iona! Up on the cliff there!"

Iona saw them coming, but she didn't care. She would have been caught eventualy anyway. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of hopeless, utter despair settle over her. Already she could feel the chains and fetters being fastened around her ankles, the manacles and handcuffs on her wrists. There was no escape for a her. There was never escape for her kind.

They landed in a circle around her, and she sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Astrid made room for her on Stormfly, but she shook her head. "I'll walk. I need some alone time anyway."

It was then Hiccup burst with a mixture of anger, cuiriosity, and exasperation. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled. "YOU DONT WANT A DRAGON, YOU REFUSE A RIDE, YOU WON'T TELL US YOUR SECRET, AND FURTHERMORE, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"FINE!" she screamed back."FINE, FINE, FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! YOU WERE GOING TO FIND OUT ANYWAY!" then she composed herself. "But only on three conditions. One: you will never imprison me in any way. Two: I can come and go from and to berk as I please. Three: I will meet you at the Academy in one hour.

"Fine." said Hiccup."But if you cheat us, I will hunt you down and pummel you and make your life miserable until you confess."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! Guest u asked why the dragons were acting strange...u will find out in this chapter :D

Chapter 5

Iona walked into the Acadamy only a moment after Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs had landed. "Don't ask how I got here so fast, OK? You will find out soon enough."

Hiccup got up. "Alright, Iona. What's your secret?"

She sighed. "Just watch, because I can't explain it very well."

Then, her green eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger, the pupils expanding rapidly. Her skin got scaly and blackened. Arms started turning into wings. Then, a purple blast exploded around her. When the dust cleared, Iona wasn't there anymore. Instead, standing there, was a Nightfury!

Recovering from the blast, Hiccup rubbed his eyes. "Am I hallucinating? A NIGHTFURY!"

The Nightfury stared at them and blinked its large green eyes.

Astrid gasped. "_That's_ her secret!" she exclaimed. "She can transform into dragons!"

The Nightfury grunted and nodded vigorously.

Toothless gathered his courage and trotted up to her. The Nightfuries sniffed each other and rubbed cheeks, then started leaping and chasing each other around. Soon Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch joined the fracas. The teens laughed themselves silly, but soon they realized they needed to break it up beacause Barf and Belch kept getting tangled in itself.

Iona transformed several more times into a Snaptrapper, a Stormcutter, a Changewing, and a Timberjack. When she transformed into a human again, Hiccup shook her hand. "I know you haven't had a good life-" he began, but didn't get to finish.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here."

Everyone turned to the entrance and gasped. Iona narrowed her eyes. "Dagur. What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"You know this jerk?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes. I'll explain as soon as we get rid of him."

Dagur laughed. "I came for Iona." he said. "I am going to make you a deal, Hiccup. I buy your new pet from you, and I leave Berk and you alone forever."

"Pet?"

"Yes. You bought her from that slaver, Didn't you?"

"NO! As you well know, Berk does not support slavers OR slavery."

"Oh right! So you GIVE her to me and I'll leave you alone forever."

"Iona has to make that decicion herself, Dagur. I'm not acting for her. She isn't a slave anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

AGAIN: please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! Hope u like it!

Chapter 6

Iona gulped. Her life was a nightmare. Everything was going wrong! Why was Dagur here?

Dagur repeated himself. "Iona. If you come with me _willingly_, I'll leave Berk alone forever. But if you don't come with me, I'll come back to Berk every day and trap dragons until you do. Win-win for me, lose-lose for you. What do you say?"

"Don't go, Iona!" whispered Ruffnut. "We _always_ fight him and win! No biggie!"

"I'm coming with you, Dagur. But if I stick to my end of the deal, you need to stick with yours."

He gave an oily smile. "Of course. Now come with me."

"Can I-"

"NO!" he roared. "You said yes, now I am your master and owner. Come with me!" He strode forward and siezed her forearm.

"Oww!"

"Iona! We'll save you!" cried Tuffnut and sprang forward with Ruffnut and Hiccup.

"No! I'm doing this for Berk!" she screamed as she was dragged away. "Don't try to rescue me! Escape is never an option for my kind!"

Toothless and the other dragons watched in dispair. _"Erawar!"_ roared Toothless after her.

Dagur threw Iona into a cell in his ship and locked it. "I hope you are comfortable."

"No, actually. Gothi prescribed feather pillows and matresses. Not straw."

"Very funny, Iona. Come to think of it, you need a chain so I don't need to _touch_ you. Yecchh!"

_5 minutes later..._

"What are you doing?" Iona screamed.

The gaurd snarled at her. "Hold still!"

"Never!"

The gaurd soon subdued her, however, and a Gronkle Iron collar and chain around her neck. Dagur laughed maniacally and siezed the end of it. "You are MINE now! MINE!"


	7. Chapter 7

YAY i got more reviews! LOVE YOU ALL!

Chapter 7

Iona started crying. She couldn't help it. One minute, she was on Berk, the land of dragons, the next, she was chained up in a cell in a dark hold of Dagur's ship.

Dagur pulled at the chain aggressively. "Shut up! Stop that crying!" When she couldn't stop, he kicked her in disgust. Then he handed the end of the chain to a gaurd. "Chain her to the post in the middle of her cell. Then lock all ten bolts. We don't want our prize escaping, do we?"

"N-no, Dagur."

"And you, girl," he spat, "You will call me 'Master'. You are never going to fly free again."

Iona just sobbed quietly.

The gaurd chained her to the post and slid the door closed. Then he locked all the locks and sat on a stool by the door.

Hiccup sighed. Ever scince Dagur had dragged Iona away the day before, all he could see was her terrified green eyes, calling him, pleading with him to save her.

Toothless rubbed up against his good leg. "Mrhurmmmmmmm," he purred.

"Hey, Bud."

"Snort! Murrrhum!"

"No! She said not to try to save her!"

"Grrraww!"

Hiccup sat bolt upright. "You're right, Bud! Dagur never said she couldn't try to escape! Or that we couldn't try to help her! Lets go get the gang together for a meeting!"

**sorry this one is so short I didn't know how to end it if I kept going... see ya in the next chapter! Dont forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

YAY i got more reviews and hey **DiamondBubbles02** I know i can make my chapters longer... I just like to stop when I feel it could be a good cliffhanger... And i like short and sweet chapters lol Thank you for reviewing tho. and now I will do Shoutouts. So...** Guest**! im glad u like my story.

Chapter 8

Iona miserably looked around the cage. _"I'm doing this for Berk,"_ she reminded herself. _"If I don't stay with Dagur, he will attack Berk and make the Dragon Rider's lives miserable...WAIT A COTTON PICKIN MINUTE! Dagur never said I had to stay with him! I can escape anytime I want!"_ With this new hope, Iona began to see possible escape routes. Then she remembered the collar._ "Oh come ON!"_ she thought. _"Anything bigger will get strangled, but anything smaller will get crushed by this stupid thing!"_

Before she had time for further thought, however, she heard a Nightfury's distinct whine. "WHEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEeeeeee...NEEEEOWWWW!" There were terrified shouts from above as the plasma blast hit the deck.

"YES!" Iona screamed, pumping the air with her fist. "TOOTHLESS TO THE RESCUE!"

"Hey! What about me?" asked a voice from the shadows. Fishlegs came charging out on Meatlug and snapped the Gronkle Iron bars and chain as if they were twigs. Then Meatlug chewed through the collar.

"You know, Meatlug, Gronkles are one of my favorite dragons," said Iona, hugging her. "Thanks, Fishlegs!"

"No problem, Iona. Now let's go get Dagur."

"OH YEAH!" Iona turned into a Nightfury. "Grrrrrrrrr!"

They raced up to the deck. "Look!" yelled Astrid. "Fishlegs got her out!"

Iona the Nightfury narrowed her eyes. _"I can't see Dagur..." _she thought._ "Where is he-THERE!" _she leapt into the air and took off, flapping her black wings vigorously. She dove down and landed right in front of Dagur.

"YOU! Traitor!"

Iona turned into a human. "ME? ME THE TRAITOR?!"

Dagur grinned. "I knew that would get you-OOF!" he grunted as she punched him in the stomach.

Iona turned into a Nightfury and seized him by the shoulders. Then she took off. Toohless and the other dragons saw, and took off with the team. Iona growled in Dragoneese to Toothless and they both started chortling.

"Hey!" yellled Hiccup across the air. "Is that a joke about me?"

"Grrrrrawwwaawawaw!"

"I thought so!"

Then Iona stopped and hovered above the sea. "Hey- what-?" cried Dagur as she started loosening her grip. "What are you doing you crazy Nightfury?"

"I think she's going to drop you, Dagur!" cried Ruffnut from Barf.

"You know, Dagur, If you don't want her to drop you, you'd better apologize! Nightfuries always hold a grudge until you apologize."

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

Iona tightened her grip again and kept flying to Berk.


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOOOO: SHOUTOUTS! goodowen2001 THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING! SOOOOO EXCITED! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! ok thats enough lol**

Chapter 9

The villagers gathered in the square as Iona dropped Dagur, then landed on top of him.

Hiccup and the gang landed next to her, and Stoic asked Hiccup, "Where did the Nightfury come from? This is amazing!"

"Actually, dad, that's Iona... ask her about it yourself, It's hard to explain."

'WHAT? THAT'S IONA?"

"Yes, I said it was hard to explain."

In the meantime, the villagers were trying to rescue Dagur from under Iona, but to no avail.

"Help me someone! Get me out from here!" Dagur yelled angrily.

"NO WAY!" laughed Astrid. "It's funny watching you squirm."

Then Iona turned into herself again, and the Villagers leaped back a pace. "What sorcery is this?" gasped Mildew.

Iona turned to him. "Go, you enemy of dragons! Be gone! GO!"

Mildew gasped, and, trembling, crept away to a boat. He and his sheep were never seen on Berk again.

Dagur leapt to his feet and ran to another boat. "I'll come back for you, Iona! Mark my words! I'll be back!"

Iona then addressed the villagers, who were clustered about her, shouting angrily that she must be a monster. "I'm not a monster. Dagur kidnapped me a while back, and decided to do it again. I can turn into dragons because I hatched from a Alpha Dragon egg. It sounds strange, I know, but it's true."

Hiccup shook hand with her. "Iona, stay here. Fight Dagur with us. Imagine all you can teach us about the different types of dragons. We'll find you a family."

She looked at him with her strange eyes and said firmly, "Yes."

Everyone cheered, and Astrid smiled. "Iona, I've always wanted a sister. you can live with me."

Iona grinned happily and agreed. Apperently, there WAS escape for her kind.

**THE END**

** Well, I'm done! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to review and Betas: I am always open to correction so feel free to Beta me.**


End file.
